Communication systems are speeded up in recent years, and terminal devices for using services provided from Web servers are widely available. Examples of the high-speed communication systems in practical use include LTE (Long Term Evolution), WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), and public wireless LAN. Terminal devices, such as smartphones and tablets, are also widely used. As a result, BYOD (Bring Your Own Device) is in widespread use.
An example of a related technique includes a thin client system that secures high operability while ensuring the security. In the thin client system, a program operated on a thin client may be selected according to the network quality between the thin client and a thin client server (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-99091).
Other related techniques are described, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications No. 2001-211443, No. 2009-271576, and No. 2010-182176.
Some applications provided by Web services are executed a terminal device, instead of Web servers. For example, terminal devices execute Java Applet (registered trademark) and Java Script (registered trademark). Therefore, if the performance of the CPU of a terminal device is low for example, or if the memory capacity of the terminal device is small, the terminal device may not be able to execute the applications at a desired response.
This problem may be solved by providing gateway equipment between the Web server and the terminal device, for example. In this case, the gateway equipment executes the applications to generate images to be displayed on the terminal device and transmits the image data to the terminal device. However, such a system configuration may lead to insufficient resources in the gateway equipment when a large number of terminal devices exist under the gateway equipment. When the resources of the gateway equipment become insufficient, the process slows down, or the process cannot be executed. As a result, the response of service is reduced in each terminal device. For example, the time from the request of a service by a user to the display of a screen image corresponding to the service increases.